Sheena x Zelos oneshot
by TFODF
Summary: So... here is my first attempt at a sheelos fic. Also the first fic I've finished. If I get good reviews, I may continue it.


+Post-Symphonia+

"What an idiot!" Sheena ranted to herself "He doesn't even see me as a person!" She stormed across the room, flopped down on the bed, and yelled into her pillow, "Sometimes I just want to kill him!" Raising her head, she heard a noise just outside her bedroom door. 'Is he spying on me?' She thought angrily to herself, quietly walking towards the door.

"I knew it! How long have you been standing there?" she yelled whipping the door open.

The red-haired man jumped "Er… Long enough to hear every word?" He paused. "Sheena! I-" He was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, Zelos. You made a fool of me, in front of everyone!" Sheena snapped.

"I tripped! I really didn't mean to!" he started.

"Save it, Zelos." She said as she closed the door on him.

+Earlier that evening+

They were at a formal dinner and dance inMeltokio. Zelos was being a major flirt, as usual, as Sheena sat at her table, refusing many requests to dance.

Zelos began to walk towards the wallflower Sheena. She looked away hoping that he'd see her lack of interest. But it was Zelos, he had to have his way.

"Sheena, you've been sitting there all night, would you care to dance?" The red-head said smoothly, sounding almost like a gentleman, but Sheena new better.

"I've been sitting here all night, and I'm going to continue sitting here." Sheena sighed still not facing him.

"You can't come to a dance and not dance." Zelos said cheerily, taking Sheena's hand against her will.

In Zelos' eyes, Sheena was the finest thing in the room. Her dress exposing most of her body oddly suited her, though on any other woman, it would look trampy.

Zelos pulled Sheena out of her seat and twirled her on to the dance floor. She had to admit, if she didn't already know him, she would be swooning.

Before long, they were the center of attention; They were practically gliding across the dance floor, but all the sudden, the oh-so-graceful Zelos slipped, pushing over Sheena. The top of her dress was pulled loose, exposing her entire chest, as Zelos landed on top of her.

Sheena let out a cry "You perverted freak!" She shrieked, pushing Zelos off of her, and covering herself with her arms. She ran off, both humiliated and angered.

After fixing her dress, she took off for home, but where exactly was home. She was in Meltokio. She was staying in Zelos' mansion. She knew she would soon be followed. But she ran, taking every possible short cut along the way.

She knocked at the mansion door to be greeted by Sebastian, Zelos' butler. "If Zelos asks, I've gone to bed early." She sighed, heading to the guests room.

+End flash-back+

The next morning, Sheena awoke in a fairly calm mood, until she realized where she was. Though she was ready to face the perverted ex-chosen. Before changing into her clothes for the day, she opened the door to surprisingly not see Zelos anywhere.

She quickly got changed, before the pervert could come around to sneak a peek, and headed downstairs, to see Zelos sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

He glanced over, and she glared, making it quite clear to him that she had not gotten over it.

"Sheena, I really am sorry. I lost my footing and fell." Zelos calmly said gazing at the fire.

"And why should I believe you're actually sorry?" She snapped back.

"Do you really think it's like me to purposely strip you down in front of everybody?" He started. "I mean, if I were going to strip you, I'd do it in private."

Sheena's face went red at the thought. "W-well, you never know. Could be one of your strange fantasies."

"Hunny, I can teach you all about my fantasies, and I promise you, that ain't one of em." He slyly said.

Sheena felt her face deepen in colour. "You pervert!" She yelled, running back up the stairs to the guest room.

"Why am I blushing so much?" Sheena said to herself. She began to ponder what it would be like if they were together, but she quickly cut off those thoughts. "What the hell am I thinking?" She exclaimed, quite loudly.

"Sheena?" Called a certain red head, who was heading up the stairs. "Are you okay?" Zelos came to the door of the guest bedroom.

"I-I'm fine." Sheena quickly said, her face reddening once again.

"To make up for last night, we're going for dinner, my treat." He stated, leaning against the door frame.

"What, you mean like… like a date?" she stuttered.

"It can be a date if you want it to be, my voluptuous hunny. " He flirted, winking at her.

"That's not what I meant!" Sheena snapped, her face reddening once again.

"Now, now, don't get all embarrassed, my violent banshee." Zelos started.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Sheena shouted. "And don't call me that!"

Zelos walked towards her, leaned in and kissed the clearly embarrassed summoner on the cheek, causing her to flush and even deeper red. "So, it's a date." He whispered into her ear.

+After Dinner+

She couldn't believe it, they actually went on a date. Sheena sat in her room alone, feeling like a child on Christmas. 'Why am I so excited and happy about this?' she thought. 'It's only Zelos.' But something about him just made her swoon. Sure he was a womanizing perverted freak, but he was also kind and caring.

"How can I be falling for him?" she thought out loud, completely unaware that Zelos was outside her door listening. "I mean, it's Zelos. The man I used to hate."

"You used to hate me?" The door pushed open.

"You were listening?" Sheena exclaimed, then paused. "How much did you hear?" Her face flushed.

"I heard everything. Don't worry hunny, you were bound to fall for me." He smirked. "Like every other girl on the planet."

"Zelos!" Sheena growled. "So am I just another girl to you?" She sighed.

Zelos had had feelings for Sheena since they started to get to know each other along their journey.

"N-no. That's not what I meant." Zelos looked down at his feet.

"Well, whatever." Sheena sighed. "I'm going for a bath, if I catch you peeking I'll call Undine on you."

"Alright, alright, I get it. No peaking." Smiled the ex-chosen.

Sheena slowly removed her clothes, constantly checking to make sure Zelos wasn't watching from around the corner. She scoffed at the fact she was only left with a tiny towel, it barely wrapped around her bust.

She began running her bath, the mirror fogged slowly after. She dropped her towel and climbed in to the hot bath.

She submersed her body into the water just as she heard a knock.

"Sheena?" Called none other than Zelos. "I brought you some extra towels."

"Just leave them outside the door." Sheena sighed at the disturbed peace.

"Can I come in?" He questioned.

"No! Definatly not-" Sheena was cut off.

"I promise I wont look, and if I do, castrate me." Zelos said cringing with the very thought.

Sheena sighed, and used her arms to pull the bubbles in her bath around her, to hide her exposed body. "Fine." She growled.

Zelos walked in to the bathroom and placed the towels a few steps away from the bath. "Sheena, I think we need to talk about a few things." He sighed, while continuing to keep his eyes averted.

She was watching Zelos carefully, she knew he was serious, and that he wasn't going to peek, but she couldn't look away.

"Sheena, I sounded like a dick earlier, I didn't mean for it to sound that way." He blurted. "What I wanted to say, is," he paused, and for what seemed to be the first time, he was acting nervous. "Sheena, I think I love you."

Sheena gasped, and flushed a deep shade of red. She sunk deeper into the water, but she desperately wanted to be held by the man that stood before her.

Her silence seemed like rejection to the man who could not see her reaction. He walked away leaving Sheena to think on her own.

After long thoughts of what she should do, or say, to the red-headed boy, she picked herself up out of the water, toweling off, and dressing herself in a simple purple night-slip.

She wandered down the stairs to be greeted by Sebastian.

"Master Zelos has already gone to bed." He said, Sheena thanking him for the information.

She quietly went back up the stairs, and stood outside of Zelos' bedroom door. As she turned the knob, the still awake Zelos turned to face the door.

"Is that you, Sheena?" the man questioned, though he did not receive a response.

It was dark, as the only light shining in the room was the slight moonlight. Sheena sat on the edge of Zelos' bed, and crawled towards him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned again, as the girl coming closer to him flushed red.

She moved right up against him, and gently placed her hand on his as she pressed her lips into his.

Zelos' eyes widened, he had not expected what had just happened. Though, he did not protest, and wrapped an arm around his potential lover as he deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, the kiss broke, Sheena moved herself closer, to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."


End file.
